Kesialan di Atap
by CrimsonDevil D. ShinSen Hanero
Summary: Cutscene gaje versi saia. Aneh nan gaje..RnR please. Author baru di fandom Fatal Frame...


**Kesialan di Atap**

Crimson: Permisi...saia adalah author baru di fandom Fatal Frame. Karena gak terlalu tau tentang fandom ini...maafin aja kalo ada kesalahan. Hehe,ini adalah Cutscene gaje buatan saia. Entah dapet ide dari mana tapi pengen nulis aja..

**DISCLAIMER: FATAL FRAME PUNYA TECMO!!**

**WARNING: GAJE DAN OOC ABIS!! SPOILER BUAT THIRD CUTSCENE!!  
**

Ps: Tiap CutScene gak berhubungan..

* * *

**CutScene first down: Kaname Ototsuki, Engraving Shrine Roof**

Saat Kei sampai di Book storeroom roof, dia melihat seorang pria dengan yukata biru berjalan dengan kerennya (Menurut Author).

_"Tu cowok ngapain jalan diatas genteng? Pake acara di slow motion lagi..bikin ngiri aja!!"_ batin Kei yang melihat cowok itu yang ternyata Kaname Ototsuki. Kaname sendiri sadar kalo Kei lagi ada di belakangnya.

"Fu fu fu fu..dia pasti kesel deh ngeliat ada cowok lebih cakep dan keren dari dia lagi jalan... ke ke ke…" Kaname pun nyengar-nyengir gaje dengan tampang aneh.

_"Oke! Biar gue dapet poin…gue foto aja tu cowok…"_ pikir Kei yang ready with his camera. Kemudian, dia memfoto Kaname. Entah apa yang terjadi… mendadak Kaname…

"Ayam! Silau!! Eeeh Ayam silau!! Eeeh silau ngepet!!!" latah + kesal Kaname yang dengan cepat membalikkan badannya setelah kaki dan tangannya ngangkat. Kei sweetdrop dalam sekejap.

"Sialan lu!! Gue lagi jalan keren-keren begini malah difoto. Gue tau lu nge-fans ama gw…tapi nggak usah kayak paparazzi gitu dong!! Untung aja gue gak jatoh gara-gara blitz sialan lu…" omel Kaname beruntun.

"Lu mau ampe gue jatoh dan mati dibawah sana hah? Kalo gue mati...kasian adek gue...nyokap-bokap gue... dan yang paling penting... kasian my honey sweety pretty Reika...!!" Kaname terus saja menunjukkan ke-OOC-annya tanpa sadar kalo Kei sampai cengo dengan mata muter-muter (??).

_"Ni bocah cewek apa cowok sih? Cakep iya, tapi cerewet banget..."_ Kei terus bertanya-tanya dalam pikirannya. Sampai ada ayam muter-muter diatas kepalanya. -Digampar-

"Hello~...Lu dengerin gue ngomong gak sih, cowok kamera sialan??" tanya Kaname. Kei ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Gue katakan _once more again_. Lu mau ampe gue mati kepe...le...set..??" nada Kaname yang awalnya tinggi dan rada marah mendadak pelan dengan mata melotot dan dia baru sadar dengan siapa dia ngomong dari tadi.

"Ha...Halo..." sapa Kei sambil angkat kaki--eh salah! angkat tangan maksudnya.

.................

.................

**"A...AYAH!?!?!?!?!?"** jerit Kaname yang lompat saking kagetnya. Tapi, dengan pose anehnya itu...dia...

**"GYAAAAAA!!!! GUE JATOOOOOOOOOH!!!!!!!"**

-Grusak,grusuk,duar,dger,blar,blur,deng,ciat,byur(??)!!!-

Kaname yang lebay pun akhirnya terjatuh di kolam tepat sebelah Engraving Shrine. Kei yang ngeliat jawdrop + sweatdrop dikit sambil perlahan-lahan ngintip kebawah karena dia gak mau bernasib sama kaya bocah aneh itu. Dia mendapati Kaname dengan posisi kepala dibawah dan kaki diatas. Karena kakinya berada diatas, yukata bawahnya naik dan terlihatlah sebuah boxer dengan tulisan 'LOVE REIKA FOREVER!!!'. Kei pun berdiri dan menyilangkan tangannya.

"Udah latahan...main manggil 'Ayah'... jatoh pula. Ck,ck,ck... cakep cakep kok blo'onnya gak ada bates. Sekate-kate lu kate gue bokap loe?? Kapan gue married ama nyokap lo??" tanya Kei yang jalan kembali.

**CutScene Kaname Ototsuki END **

* * *

**CutScene Second Down: Kei Amakura, Book Storeroom Roof**

Saat melihat Kaname berada di atap seberang, Kei berinsting untuk mengikutinya dan menanyakan 'Gimana caranya nyari cewek cakep?'.

"Hmm, jarak antar atap sana dan sini gak terlalu jauh. Gue rasa... kalo gue loncat, bisa deh..." ucap Kei. Lalu, dia ngambil ancang-ancang... Dia pun lompat dan mendarat dengan sempurna walau pun tadi dia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh saat dia melompat.

"Fiuh, nyampe dg slamat..." lega Kei. Lalu, dia jalan... Saat dia jalan, dia merasa aneh.

'Kayaknya kalo pake yukata...besarnya langkah gw terasa pendek deh. Kenapa sekarang terasa jauh yak??' pikir Kei berhenti sejenak. Kemudian dia melihat kebawah dan mendapati...

**"UWAAAAAA!!! YUKATA GW ROBEK!!!!**" ucap Kei panik. Dia pun segera menutup rapat kakinya dan ngeliat kesegala arah untuk memastikan gak ada seorang pun. Gimana gak panik, robeknya itu dari paha agak kebawah dikit ampe bawah. Kebuka abis kan tuh...

"Fuuh,untung ni tempat sepi..jadinya gak ada yang ngeliat parahnya robek ini. Hh, yukata 10ribu 3 sih (??), makanya cepet robek dah..." keluh Kei meratapi nasib yukatanya.

"Tapi aku liat loooh..." ucap suara misterius dari bawah. Kei pun langsung keringet dingin.

"Mampus gue! Siapa yang ngeliat? Mati aja dah gue ampe ada yang ngeliat... Image gue sebagai cowok baek,pinter,keren,cool dan bijaksana bisa ancur dalam sekejap..." batin Kei yang muter-muter nyari asal suara tapi gak ada seorang pun.

"Dibawah, dibawah..." seru suara itu. Kei pun langsung ngintip kebawah dan mendapati Needle Woman lagi mejeng dengan tampang mesum dan nafsu.

"Ayang... Pake boxer pink lope-lope,yak?" tanya Needle Woman ngerayu. Tubuh Kei langsung merinding dari atas ampe bawah hingga rambutnya pada berdiri (??).

'Hiii, gue dirayu ama setan...' batin Kei.

"Bodo amat!! Yang make boxer lope-lope gue ini... Lu kan gak tau apa maksud gue make boxer beginian. Enyahlah!!!" kesal Kei yang langsung foto Needle Woman dan setan napsu itu pun lenyap.

"Sial!! Gue make boxer beginian,'kan gara-gara kalah taruhan ama Mafuyu waktu itu... Padahal matanya udah dipaku gitu masiih bisa aja ngintipin cowok cakep. Dasar cewek mesum. Ajaran sapa sih tu...?" keluh Kei yang pergi dengan perasaan masih marah-marah.

**- Sementara itu, Neddle woman -**

**"AMPUNI SAYA, NONA KYOUKA!!!!!!"** jerit Neddle woman.

"Sudah kukatakan, kalo dia datang... Yang boleh ganggu, godain dan 'Nyerang' dia cuma gue... HARUS GUE ULANG BERAPA KALI, HA??" omel Kyouka. Ternyata, Kyouka mengetahui kalo Neddle Woman godain Kei. Langsunglah Kyouka ngamuk abis-abisan ampe Kimono-kimono yang menggantung di Kimono Room jatuh karena amukan Kyouka. Yashuu pun ampe gemeteran ngeliatin putrinya ngamuk abis-abisan.

**End CutScene Kei Amakura**

* * *

**CutScene Third down: Choushiro Kirishima, Haibara hospital Roof**

**(**A/N: Sekali lagi saia peringatkan:** SPOILER FOR FF4!!)**

"Haibara! Haibara! Dimana kau?" panggil Choushiro.

.........Tak ada jawaban..........

"Haibara!" panggil Choushiro sekali lagi sambil jalan melewati jemuran-jemuran aneh nan gaje. Saat lagi jalan, tiba-tiba sebuah benda berbentuk segitiga menghempas wajahnya.

"Puah! Apaan nih? Ganggu pemandangan gw aja...!!" kesal Choushiro sambil melihat benda apa yang ada diwajahnya. Dia pun melihat.

-

-

-

"Apaan,nih?? Celana dalam sapa nih??" tanya Choushiro dengan tampang merah. Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang berlari dan segera merebut benda tersebut.

**"Kyaaa!!! Itu punyaku!!!"** ucap si pemilik yang ternyata adalah Fuyuko Shiratsuki (A/N: salah satu suster di RS itu) sambil ngibrit ke bawah. Choushiro cengo saat melihat scene itu.

"Gyaaaaa!!! Gw memegang benda terharam dihidup gue!! No way!!!" Choushiro langsung ngelap tangannya ditembok sambil lari-lari gaje (Baca: Ritual penyucian tangan).

"Sekarang lupakan masalah ini! Gue harus segera nyari Haibara dan menanyakan kenapa dia ngintipin Ruka mandi (???)!!!" tegas Choushiro yang jalan kembali. Dia melewati selimut demi selimut. Saat melewati selimut terakhir dia melihat...

"Eh?" Choushiro cengo mendadak saat melihat seseorang yang udah gak asing lagi dengannya sedang mencabuti satu demi satu pakaian dalam yang sedang dijemur. Begitu juga dengan si pelaku, dia cengo dan melihat Choushiro tapi tetap memegangi benda curiannya.

-

-

-

-

"Hai...bara?"

"Kirishima?" balas si pelaku You Haibara yang terpaku pada gerakannya.

"Jadi gosip yang beredar selama ini benar,ya? Kau punya kelainan seksual dengan suka mencuri pakaian dalam orang lain. Ada apa? Apa kau frustasi setelah dihajar ampe babak belur oleh Sayaka dan Souya saat kau ngintipin Ruka mandi?" ucap Choushiro yang memojokkan You.

"Ka... Kagak!!" bantah You dengan cepat dan meleset.

"Atau kau stress gara-gara ampe rumah kau langsung digampar ampe mental dan menembus 10 rumah oleh kombinasi Sakuya dan Shigeto?" tanya Choushiro lagi.

"Dari mana kau tahu itu semua?!" tanya You dengan wajah merah. -JRENG!!- Tiba-tiba didepannya ada kepala setan nyengir.

**YA-HA!!! PRODUK TERBARU!! DAPAT MEMATA-MATAI HINGGA RADIUS 10.000 KM. DAPAT DIBAWA DAN DITARO KEMANA-KEMANA. DAN JUGA DILENGKAPI DENGAN MEMORY HINGGA 100GB + BISA MEREKAM DAN MENYIMPAN GAMBAR. SEGERA DAPATKAN!! HANYA 50Jt!! DAPAT DIBELI DI HIRUMA YOUICHI. YAAA-HAAA!!!**

You cengo melihat apa yang dikatakan oleh benda milik Choushiro itu.

"Dengan benda ini aku bisa mengetahui itu semua. Aku juga tau apa yang udah kau lakukan dengan kakakmu itu.." jelas Choushiro hingga You merasa terdesak.

"Sekarang... kau mau menyerahkan diri,tukang maling jemuran mesum sialan?" tanya Choushiro layaknya seorang polisi.

"Never!!!" You langsung lari tapi tidak lupa memegang erat benda curiannya itu. Kemudian, Choushiro mengejar. Tapi, You menghadapi jalan buntu dan tidak bisa kemana-mana. Saat Choushiro berniat untuk mendorong You dari atap yang ada malah... Dia jatoh sendiri dengan bodohnya. You yang ngeliat pun kegirangan ampe nari-nari loncat.

"Wee!! Gak kena, yee... Lu mau ngajakin gue mati bareng kan? Sorry morry sow sorry aja ya...Gya ha ha ha ha!!!" Girang You kayak orang gila. Saat sedang bertingkah autis, seseorang dari bawah memegang kakinya.

"Mana mungkin gue mati sendirian. Gak rela lahir-batin ampe itu terjadi..." senyum Choushiro licik pun keluar.

"Kau...!!" geram You. Lalu, You mau mengeluarkan pisaunya...yang dikeluarkannya malah sebuah terong.

"Wa! Salah ngambil!!" ucap You yang langsung membuang terong itu. Akhirnya pisau benerannya keluar. Saat hendak menusuk tangan Choushiro..lagi-lagi...

"Ayam! Jemuran! Loncat!! Eeeh ayam loncat!!" You latahan karena mendadak ada jemuran yang menerpa wajahnya. Reflek You langsung loncat dari atap.

**"KYAAAAAA!!!! TERNYATA AYAMNYA ADALAH GW!!!!!"** jerit You kayak cewek. Choushiro yang ngeliatnya sweatdrop.

"Ni bocah... Orang gw pengen ngajakin dia mati bareng biar gak kesepian malah loncat duluan. Dingin banget..." ucap Choushiro bodoh.

"Okelah! Sebagai mantan polisi yang bijaksana dan rasa keadilan yang tinggi... Gue juga!!" tegas Choushiro yang ikutan lompat.

**"SAYAKAA!!! I'M COMING!!!!" **jerit Choushiro. (???)

**End CutScene Choushiro Kirishima**

* * *

Crimson: Selese!! Semuanya makasih udah mau baca fic aneh nan gaje ini...saia tunggu reviewnya...

Kaname: Woi!!! Gw mau nanya...kenapa diantara yang laen...adegan gw paling sial??

Crimson: Loh? Masih idup,yak? Kirain gw elu dah mati...

Kaname: Udah bosen idup loe??

Crimson: Maaf...*Kicep dalam sekejap*

Choushiro -Datang dengan badan basah kuyup-: Woi!! Kasian amat dah gue...udah jatoh dari atap...mayat gue masuk sumur lagi. Lu mau gw jadi Sadakko ya?

Crimson: Lu masih idup juga?

Choushiro: Kagak!! Gue udah mati... ini tuh roh gue... lu tolong ambilin mayat gue yak? Kasian tuh kedinginan... Gue nggak tenang di alam sana!!

Crimson: Okelah...

Kei: Ha ha ha ha!! Diantara lu lu pade...gw gak jatoh, dong...Makanya, jadi orang jangan pecicilan...

Kaname: Chou... apakah pikiran kita sama?

Choushiro: Sepertinya...

- Mendadak Choushiro memegangi kaki Kei dan Kaname memegang tangan Kei -

Kei: WO...Woi!! Lu pade mau ngapain??

Kaname dan Choushiro: Buang elu ke Hellish Abyys!!!! -Melempar Kei seperti saat Sae dilempar-

Kei: Noooo Waaaaay!!!!

Crimson: Semuanya... jangan pedulikan 3 orang gaje ini... biarkan saja... ah, sekali lagi tolong di review yaa... SAYONARA!!


End file.
